PRX-0TF Avant G.U.
The PRX-0TF Avant G.U. (Avant Gundam Unicorn, also called the 'Blank Slate', or Blank Gundam) is a predecessor to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. A specialized testbed mobile suit, it served the single, but rather crucial purpose of testing various crudentials regarding the Unicorn Gundam's expandable outer frame, as well as subsequently finalizing the design of said frame. It is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn: Blank Slate, piloted by Fletcher Linthay after having been found kept in storage on the asteroid Mont Ducierre. Technology and Combat Characteristics While the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam's specifications and systems were developed based on test data obtained from the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein, the design of the final product was intended to follow a Gundam design (as dictated within the 'UC Project'). Before Anaheim Electronics moved into the final stages of developing the Unicorn Gundam, a single pre-development testing unit was made in the intended design of the final product. That pre-development unit was the PRX-0TF Avant G.U. (P'''roject '''RX-0 T'esting '''F'rame '''Avant G'undam '''U'nicorn). Originally created in order to develop the design of the Unicorn Gundam's expandable outer frame, the Avant G.U. also served in testing the expanding frame's design's suitability in various situations and environments. More research had also taken place regarding the transformation capability between the two 'modes' (Unicorn Mode and Destroy Mode) to be incorporated on its successor, wherein the frame expands to reveal the frame underneath. The only differences in aesthetics which sets the Avant G.U. apart from its successor were its colors and the shorter 'horn'. Aside from granting lower radar capability, the 'horn' that also doubles as the mobile suit's V-fin in Destroy Mode is much shorter, representing its status as 'not truly being a Gundam yet'. Because the Avant G.U. was only intended for research purposes, it was created rather quickly, although notably with a budget only relatively higher than the limited-production RGM-96X Jesta. Though it did not incorporate the more advanced features to be found on the Unicorn Gundam such as the Newtype Destroyer System as well as the full Psyco-frame and its sub-components, the Avant G.U. keeps the high-performance components which are part of the frame; namely the six additional thrusters and the beam vulcan guns on the shoulders. Interestingly, the Avant G.U. uses the same control interface found on the Jesta, as it did not have the NT-D system and so used a much different and simpler operating system. After the base design of the mobile suit's expandable frame is finalized (a design later carried onto the Unicorn Gundam and its sister unit), the mobile suit is made capable of changing between its two 'modes' at the pilot's volition without requiring any pre-requisites. Despite this, the lack of the NT-D and full Psyco-frame construct meant that the mobile suit's performance in Destroy Mode is not a phenomenal departure from its base performance in Unicorn Mode. Only a difference in mobility and speed is starkly visible due to the addition of six functional thrusters. In its default Unicorn Mode (referred to often as GM Mode), the Avant G.U. possesses performance of equal or higher level to many of the Earth Federation Space Forces' mass-produced units, as shown when Fletcher was capable of disabling the Jegan D-Types sent after him in direct confrontation. When the Avant G.U. transforms into Destroy Mode (referred to often as Gundam Mode), it achieves much higher speeds at the cost of greater fuel usage, a large decrease in stability and risk of injury from the immense G-forces. Because the Avant G.U. does not have the head vulcan guns or fore-arm beam sabers installed on it as part of cutting its cost, it suffers from another flaw in being unable to use its fixed armaments in Unicorn Mode. As another effort in cutting down its production cost, the Avant G.U. was designed without any optional equipment, and thus is forced to use standard mobile suit equipment found on the ESFS ship Morgainne such as the RGM-89D Jegan D-Type's beam rifle and shield, as well as the RGZ-95 ReZEL's long beam rifle. Lukar Benorth would eventually equip the Avant G.U. with a copy of the RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn's customized Beam Magnum thanks to a favor from an old colleague, but Fletcher absent-mindedly abandons the weapon in an ensuing sortie once all ammunition had been depleted. Armaments *'''Beam Saber : The Avant G.U. carries two beam sabers, housed on the backpack in a design similar to the RX-78-2 Gundam once it transforms into Destroy Mode. Being identical to the ones used on the actual Unicorn Gundam in shape, these beam sabers however lack the capability to alter their output. : *'Beam Vulcan Gun' : When the Avant G.U. transforms into Destroy Mode, two beam vulcan guns fold out from within the shoulder. This weapon functions much like a normal vulcan gun would; the main difference being that the beam vulcan gun fires beam shots instead of solid rounds, and thus are capable of penetrating through most armor that have not been properly coated with anti-beam coating. System Features History Once the test data from the Sinanju Stein had been thoroughly examined and included into the Unicorn Gundam's specifications, testing on the Gundam's exterior design had to begin. Anaheim Electronics proceeded to create the PRX-0TF Avant G.U. for testing the 'frame expansion' system to be integrated into the Unicorn Gundam as part of Project UC. After the testing phase was completed, the Avant G.U. was put into storage until more than a year later, in UC 0096. Months had passed since the Laplace Incident came to a close. A representative from a group known as 'Patriarch' came forward and met with Anaheim's officers to negotiate purchase of the Avant G.U., which they had seem to have mistaken as being another sister unit to the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Anaheim Electronics agreed to the transaction, and 'Patriarch' had the Avant G.U. transported to the residential asteroid colony, Mont Ducierre. Trivia *Anaheim Electronics' act of selling the Avant G.U. to the anti-Federation group 'Patriarch' would reflect their future actions in selling the RX-105 Ξ Gundam to the terrorist organization Mafty in UC 0105. *Avant is French for 'before'. Category:Universal Century Category:Katzenbach Category:Mobile Suits